thorns_of_a_rosefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Two
The second story of the set. Roughly reinterprets the Midas myth. Synopsis Xian is adjusting to life after the Sarah incident. They've become close friends, which Xian is grateful for, but... After everything, she isn't sure she can just resume her normal life. But what choice does she have? The bad guy was captured, happily ever after. Cop shows never showed that part though, just the relief at having the criminal behind bars. The damage didn't just go away. She'd been through an ordeal, and then just... Nothing. It helped to have Sarah, but she was so used to bad things happening in her life that she was adjusting faster than Xian. Xian had never been very good at just getting over things. So she found herself waiting for something to happen. She walked the long way home to give ample time for anyone to jump her outside an alley, but no one did. She made eye contact with shady looking characters to dare them to start a fight, but they just looked away. What was wrong with them? Wait, no, shouldn't the question be what was wrong with her? It was an ordinary morning when there was a knock, just around the time when Yuki left for work. Xian didn't leave the kitchen, instead just announcing because he never seemed to understand that: "The door's unlocked!" A voice that was both familiar and definitely not Yuki's replied. "Are you expecting company? If now is inconvenient, I can--" Xian nearly tripped over herself in her hurry to run over and open the door. There he was: Sanglant, the gay FBI guy. Xian grinned. "Hey! Did I lose another friend to a random mugging?" Sanglant's brow rose. "I would hope not." "Me, too!" There was the usual pause that indicated Sanglant was trying to find the right thing to say before he settled on, "I reiterate my question regarding your availability." Xian leaned against the doorframe, her sleep shirt bunching up around her middle as she crossed her arms. "I mean, it's the weekend." "I reiterate my reiteration." "Is that a thing?" she grinned. "Isn't that just an 'I rereiterate'? Can you re- something that is already re'd? You can garden, but can you regarden? You can post and post script for a post post script, but--" Sanglant sighed and turned away. "I rescind my re-reiteration." "No, no, okay, wait!". She didn't mean to sound desperate but, well, she was. "I get it, this isn't a social call, I'm not busy. What's up?" He stopped, but didn't turn around. He just angled his head to look at her warily. "I found myself in need of... assistance.". A frown ticked his lips downward. "Unfortunately, you were the first person to come to mind that was the most likely to have the knowledge I need." Xian wasn't sure if she felt insulted or elated. Was she insulated? "Lay it on me, chief." Slowly, Sanglant turned to face her. There was the faintest dart of his eyes, the closest she imagined he got to embarrassed. "I attempted to visit an establishment not entirely unlike the one in which we met--" "You mean, a bar?". She straightened up, grinning. "You definitely came to the right person!" "While it has 'Bar' in the name, this particular--" "Ohh, is it another gay bar?" "No, it--" "And you need me to be your beard?" He blinked, taken aback. "How would you be such a thing?" Xian put a hand to her chest, mouth open in mock offense. "I would make a perfect beard, thank you very much!" Sanglant couldn't get anyone at Bacchus Bar to talk to him, so he thought Xian might be able to help him, as she's more suited to such places and they may feel more comfortable talking to her Dionysus "Dio" won't talk to Sanglant because he's "no fun" and takes a vested interest in Xian, attempting to influence her into working for him at the bar. Xian feels drunk, and giggly, and wants to say yes, but Sanglant intervenes. Dio, petulantly, admits the situation: one of his boys, a member of his gang called the Satyrs, has gone missing. They'd had their usual rowdy night on the town, enjoying good drinks and better women, but Silas had been missing for a week now. When they leave, Xian is still under Dio's influence, babbling that she thinks Sanglant is a nice guy, because he takes on these cases that most cops would probably ignore. And that she hopes if something happens to her, he'll be the one to interrogate her, because she'd feel better talking to him than a cop who didn't care. ((Referencing her mother's suicide and how no one else cared but her.)) Sanglant escorts her home, where she passes out on the couch. In the morning, she finds a handwritten note neatly placed on the coffee table from Sanglant, forbidding her to go to the Bacchus Bar without him. There's also a glass of water and two Advil. (OH MY GOD BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY DAEMAK, SHE THANKS HIM LATER AND HE'S LIKE... IT WAS JUST A LETTER. AND HSE'S LIKE YEAAHA UHHUH I'VE READ BOOKS") Filler interactions, potentially the Yuki becoming Daddy Uncle beginning plot? Maybe a check up with Sarah. Sanglant calls her ("ooh, did you look at my file to get my number? What's in my file? What did you take a peek at?" "... You called me before. I simply retrieved your number from my call history." "well that's no fun...") He's located Silas, which Xian says isn't fair, because she didn't even have a chance to start investigating. Sanglant ignores her and says that he requires her aid with the Bacchus Bar again, because they still refuse to talk to him. Xian has an idea: he just needs to to undercover, like she did for the Sarah case! He's so good with makeup that it shouldn't be a problem. At first, he refuses to do such a thing when he can simply escort her to the bar. She insists that it'll be easier, because then he won't need her and can take care of things on his own. (She's sad when he concedes her point.) She tells him to meet her at the mall, where they can to shopping to get him the right attire. Shenanigans ensue of buying hipster clothes, and Sanglant being extremely dubious of anyone taking him seriously dressed like this. Thus Xian runs to a nearby store, where she procures a moustache and slaps it on his upper lip before he can stop her. He hates it. She says it's perfect (while failing to not laugh). He wants to return everything, frustrated at the waste of time. She swears they'll talk to him like this, that he'll fit right in. But... If he wants... She'll go undercover, too, for this trip, just in case it doesn't. As a backup. He stares at her for a bit before asking why she needs to go undercover if they already talk to her. Because, she explains with a roll of her eyes, if they recognize her, they'll recognize him, and it'll blow the whole operation. So she picks out her hipster attire, throws her hair up in a bun, and they set out to Bacchus Bar. To Sanglant's great dismay, he is accepted without question. There's no trouble getting a seat and waiting for Dio to grace the bar with his presence (he's hard to get a hold of, either out with the Satyrs or too drunk to be coherent or in bed with a couple ladies (and sometimes men). The only reliable way to get him is to wait at the bar for him to show up). Some conversation between Sanglant and Xian, a little relationship growth. Then Xian feels the tingliness from last time, just before Dio takes a seat next to her and starts to use his influence. Sanglant, irritated, interrupts him again and Dio realizes who they are and just starts laughing at Sanglant's moustache. ("The High Prince, in peasant's clothes!" (Xian will ask about the high prince thing, and Sanglant will dismiss it as a useless title)) Sanglant explains that he's found Silas, but if Dio is no longer interested in his return, then they'll excuse themselves. This makes Dio serious again. Silas is in the care of the Midas gang, whose leader is only known as King. They run the local Midas mechanic shop (they're not very clever, Dios sneers, with their name being stolen), which is a front for their illicit business (stolen cars brought in under the guise of routine maintenance and souped up to be resold). Sanglant wants to be done at this point, he has delivered the information and Dio should take care of the rest. Dio starts to list off the horrible (and, Xian thinks, totally exaggerated) things he's going to do to King and the Midas gang, and Xian says they'll take care of the negotiation for Silas's return, so please don't set anyone's penises ablaze with seven unknown STDs, please. It turns out the Midas gang are... Actually super nice. Like, they totally steal cars and resell them, but they're just good boys. Silas is having a great time and just didn't notice how long it'd been (he's an older gentleman). King, however, has appearances to maintain, for the sake of the gang and can't just let Silas return. He'll need something from Dio in exchange. King will demand riches. Dio will grant it. (xian: "whoa, i had no idea that guy was so wealthy!" sanglant: "... yes, that's the situation, definitely.") it'll all seem over, sanglant thanks her for her assistance, they part ways it seems over. xian kind of lulls back into the hum-drum depression then sanglant shows up, slightly flushed, clearly kind of upset, and is like (in his more elegant speech) "... I NEED YOU AGAIN. DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT. I'M AS UPSET BY THIS AS I SEEM. I WORE THE STUPID MOUSTACHE AND EVERYTHING" because Dio absolutely refuses to talk to him without Xian ((off-side, Dio totally tells Sanglant "I won't talk to you without the boobs." "... i... have never.. had boobs." "oh, yes, you have. >:3 they're just not attached to you...")) so they go ((xian: we have to use our disguises! sanglant: what is the point of them? all i need is you. xian: awww...~~ flattery is appreciated, but we did not have a whole shopping montage for you to NOT wear them.)) the issue now is... Dio didn't limit his minor deity boon to King, and it's upset all the other deities in the area ((sanglant, glancing at xian whenever 'deity' comes up the first time: ...... xian: don't worry, i got it >:3 it's code for gang lord, right???)) because King is just... infinitely wealthy now, was flaunting it irresponsibly, being kind of a dick. and it's made him a huge target, so even he doesn't want the boon anymore Dio is like... but I can't just take a boon back, that goes against the rules Sanglant and Dio agree that killing King is the easiest option King and Xian are emphatic that it's not an option Xian suggests a charity because no one can be mad at those Sanglant retorts that that is entirely flawed logic, but the idea holds some merit Xian says it should be to keep kittens and puppies out of shelters... Because she understands how it feels to grow up alone, without a family to love you. They all agree, resolve things, etc. Sanglant remarks that he... Is surprised, she hides her pain well. Xian is like lulwut? Sanglant references her remark, and she's like lolno I have a father, mother, and a sister! I was never alone. I just, understand it, you know? Sanglant frustrated like I can't believe that, for even a moment, I thought you capable of any depth. He leaves and she goes inside her apartment, picks up Salem and lays down on the floor with him sitting on her chest. She tries not to cry, telling Salem that it's silly to feel lonely when you're not alone. Characters Listed in order of appearance *Xian Reed *Salem *Sarah *Asmodeus *Sanglant *Tobias *Syn Category:Plot